


Reylo (Spotify) - Polish Songs / Polskie piosenki

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Audio Content, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Playlist, a może być więcej, dzięki wiadomej piosence z Ogniem i mieczem, every song suits your OTP if you look in the proper way, lub prawie wszystko, na pewno dużo, nawet Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów AU, nawet polskie liceum w latach 60. AU, wszystko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: Polskie piosenki (mniej lub bardziej) pasujące do Reylo.Polish songs suitable for Reylo.





	Reylo (Spotify) - Polish Songs / Polskie piosenki

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Mieczysław Fogg - To ostatnia niedziela
> 
> 2\. Agressiva 69 - Nie widać końca
> 
> 3\. Anita Lipnicka - Piękna i rycerz
> 
> 4\. Anna Jurksztowicz - Stan pogody
> 
> 5\. Krzysztof Krawczyk - Bo jesteś ty
> 
> 6\. Myslovitz - Długość dźwięku samotności
> 
> 7\. Happysad - Taką wodą być
> 
> 8\. Robert Chojnacki - Niecierpliwi
> 
> 9\. Czesław Śpiewa - Maszynka do świerkania
> 
> 10\. Enej - Symetryczno-liryczna
> 
> 11\. Hey - Moja i Twoja nadzieja
> 
> 12\. Happysad - Mów mi dobrze
> 
> 13\. Myslovitz - Krótka piosenka o miłości
> 
> 14\. Fisz Emade Tworzywo - Pył
> 
> 15\. Edyta Górniak i Mietek Szcześniak - Dumka na dwa serca
> 
> 16\. Aya RL - Skóra
> 
> 17\. Bajm - Jezioro szczęścia
> 
> 18\. Chłopcy z Placu Broni - Jezioro szczęścia
> 
> 19\. Bajm - Szklanka wody
> 
> 20\. Bogusław Mec - Jej portret
> 
> 21\. Bogusław Mec - W białej ciszy powiek
> 
> 22\. Bracia - Nad przepaścią
> 
> 23\. Breakout - Pomaluj moje sny
> 
> 24\. Bajm - Plama na ścianie
> 
> 25\. Daab - Ogrodu serce
> 
> 26\. Brathanki - Gdzie ten, który powie mi
> 
> 27\. Brathanki - Czyjeś ciało nocą
> 
> 28\. Ewelina Lisowska - W stronę słońca
> 
> 29\. Budka Suflera - Bal Wszystkich Świętych
> 
> 30\. Budka Suflera - W niewielu słowach
> 
> 31\. Czerwone Gitary - Jak mi się podobasz
> 
> 32\. Czerwone Gitary - Tak bardzo się starałem


End file.
